


Tony Stark One Shots

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	1. Chapter 1

A collection of Tony Stark one shots


	2. Just Like Sugar

Nothing had gone quite right. Your hair wasn’t cooperating like you’d wanted it to. You’d had to do your smoky eye twice before it looked more smoky and less winter soldier. And now, your hands were sweating. It was silly of you to be so nervous, it was just a meal. Okay, maybe it wasn’t just a meal. It was a meal with Tony freaking Stark.

Somehow, you’d managed to completely charm the pants off of the millionaire and he hadn’t stopped asking you out since you’d met him at one of his charity events. You hadn’t believed that he would ever be interested in you with your extra curves. His typical type was, well, it wasn’t you. They were usually stick thin models or actresses so you’d thought he was messing with you when he’d asked you out. That was why it took you so long to agree to dinner with him. Well, that and the fact that you hated eating in front of people. You always felt so self-conscious eating in front of people, you knew what they thought, that your eating habits where why you were so big.

Either way, here you were. Black dress on, hair up, make up done and heels high. You see Tony’s car pull up in front of your place and you take a steadying breath. The doorbell rings and your heart leaps into your throat. You pull open the door and are greeted by a smiling Tony.

“Hi there gorgeous. You look incredible.” He tells you passing you some flowers.

“Oh, thank you Tony.” You tell him taking the flowers from him. “Come on in, I want to get these in some water.” Tony steps into your house and shuts the door behind him. God he looks so good, too good for your place.

“I like your place.” He says following you to the kitchen with his hands in his pockets.

“Thank you. You’re sure you don’t want me to cook for you? We could just, stay here.”

“And keep you in all your glory to myself? Not a change sugar. You look much too fantastic for that. I wanna show you off.”

“If you’re sure.” You can feel your cheeks heat at the compliment and are thankful that you’re not facing Tony as you fill the vase with water.

“One hundred percent sure.” He says a smile gracing his lips when you turn around. You cut the ends of the flowers before slipping them into the vase. “Alright, you ready Sugar?”

“Yea,” ready as you’ll ever be.

When you get to the restaurant your nerves are back. It’s one of those crazy expensive five star places. Tony, of course, is escorted to the best table in the place. Unfortunately that means you’re also at the best table in the place and people can openly stare at you.

You hardly glance at the menu, you know what you’re going to get. A chicken Cesar salad and a lemon water. But god, some of this food looks incredible. You watch as a plate of pasta goes by and when you meet Tony’s brown eyes you’re embarrassed for being caught ogling.

“Anything you want Sugar. Anything.” He assures and you nod dumbly.

“This place is crazy Tony. You didn’t have to do this for me.”

“I wanted to.” He assures placing his hand over yours. “You deserve this as much as anyone else. Even if you don’t believe me. Eventually I’ll make you believe me.” He smirks at you.

“Next time I pick where we go.”

“So there’s going to be a next time?”

“As of now.” You tease and he laughs softly. You’re starting to relax, he’s good at getting you out of your own head. At least until the waiter shows up. You order your salad and water and then Tony orders three entrees. A steak dish, that pasta one and a seafood dish and you can’t help but blink at him. The waiter nods and leaves you alone again.

“Couldn’t decide which one I wanted.” He grins over at you.

“You’re insane.” You tell him with a laugh and he nods.

When the food comes you can’t help but stare at how incredible his looks compared to your lame ass salad.

“Hey Sugar. You gotta try this.” He offers you some of the pasta on his fork.

“Oh, I’m good.” Tony sighs softly and stands, moving to the seat next to you.

“Sugar, I think I know what’s going on.”

“What?”

“You’re afraid of being judged huh? Why would you think I’d do that to you? I think you’re stunning.”

“But you’re not the only one here Tony.” You whisper, looking down at your hands in your lap. “It’s everyone who’s wondering how this big girl ended up with Tony Stark.”

“Fuck em.”

“Easy for you to say.” You mutter and he takes your hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Excuse me, Kyle, can you box all of this and get me the check please?”

“Is something not to your liking sir?”

“No, I just changed my mind.” Tony tells him pulling his card from his pocket without letting go of your hand. Kyle nods then does as Tony asks. “Come on Sugar.” He says holding a hand out for yours.

You follow him out the door and back into the car, you didn’t mean to upset him. He makes one call to a man named Smith telling him to ‘set it up’ before hanging up.

“I’m sorry Tony.” You whisper and he looks sharply at you.

“For what?”

“You don’t have to take me home, I could’ve taken a Lyft.”

“I’m not taking you home yet. I promised you a dinner and I’m a man of my word.” He pulls up to the MET and climbs out, grabbing the bag of food from the backseat of the car. “Come on Shug.” He holds a hand out again for you. He whisks you into the closed building without hesitation and through the museum. “You said you liked Monet right?”

“Yes?” He remembered that?

“Perfect.” He says rounding the corner and you can’t help but gasp loudly.

“Oh, oh Tony.” You whisper tears pricking your eyes. There in the center of the floor is a blanket, LED candles all around with the spotlights on over the paintings in the room.

“I was gonna bring you here afterwards, do a little dessert but I figured you might rather do dinner here. He places the bag of food down and before he can sit you press a quick kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you.”

“I’m glad you like it.” He says clearly pleased with himself, “but you need to work on your aim.” He teases, wrapping an arm around your back he pulls you close to him before pressing a soft kiss to your lips. “Mm, I knew it. You taste just like Sugar.”


	3. Happy Birthday to Me

“Hey.” Tony says with a smile leaning up against the countertop swirling his drink in his hand. “What are you up to tonight?” Your boss isn’t always the most observant of details, like birthdays for example, but he meant well. He’d been wanting to spend more time with you lately, something you were pretty thrilled about. He may be a snarky pain in the ass sometimes but you were never bored. 

“I’ve got plans.” You say shooting off an email to one of your coworkers about an idea you had for the Green Light project. One that you and Tony had started to get more Eco friendly technology out into the market. 

“Oh come on. What could be more fun than going out with me?” He laughs nervously and you freeze, looking up at him you raise an eyebrow. “What? You always have fun when we go out.”

“Contrary to what you seem to believe Tony, I do have a life outside of work and you.” 

“No I know. I just thought tonight could be fun.”

“I’m busy.” He sighs softly a crosses his arms. 

“I know you said you were busy but come on. It’s me! We’ll go to that sushi place you like so much. I’ll even get you that giant chocolate cake that you always drool over.”

“I do not drool over that cake!” He laughs softly then circles around to your side of the desk. He clicks off your computer and your mouth opens in horror. “Tony! I was writing an important email!” 

“I know but I wanted to take you to dinner and you weren’t listening.”

“Tony. I’m not bailing on my friends. You know they had the foresight to ask me to hang out earlier than the day of.” 

“But-”

“No Tony. It’s my birthday so I took a half day. Now that you’ve deleted my email to Leonard I’m going to go down and talk to him before I leave for the day.”

“I know it’s your birthday.” Tony says sounding exasperated. “That’s why I want to take you out.” 

“Who told you? J.A.R.V.I.S.?”

“No.” 

“Rhody?”

“No.” 

“Oh god you’re not talking to my mother again are you?” You demand your hands on your hips. 

“No! I know your birthday!”

“Right.” You scoff, the infamously self-absorbed Tony would not know your birthdate without someone telling him. 

“I think I would know the birthdate of the woman I love!” He cries then his eyes widen, he did not mean to say that, you can tell. Your mouth drops open as you stare at him. 

“Tony Stark did you just say you loved me?” 

“Uh, if I say no are you gonna buy it?”

“Not likely.” You say with a smile as you make your way toward him. 

“Okay, so I’m-uh- fond of you.”

“God for a genius you’re an idiot.” You say wrapping a hand around the back of his head and pulling his lips to yours. His hair is fine under your palm and his lips are soft against yours. His facial hair tickles slightly on your face, you know that if you continue kissing him it might leave marks around your mouth. You pull away and laugh softly, “I’m fond of you too.” 

“Oh shut up.” Tony says rolling his eyes but you’ve noticed that he hasn’t removed his arms from around you. 

“Don’t think this changes my plans for tonight.”

“Come on!” Tony groans. 

“How about you take me out for dessert?”

“How about you come to my place for dessert.” You kiss him softly again then untangle yourself from his arms. 

“You sir, have promised giant chocolate cake and I expect you to deliver.” You scoop up your purse and drop your phone into it. “I’ll meet you there at 10.”

“Anything you want birthday girl.” He says catching you around the waist and kissing you again as you walk backwards to your office door. “See you at 10.” He smiles then lets you go. You blow him a kiss and a wink then hurry out the door. 

“Happy birthday to me.” You sing softly with a grin. This was already shaping up to be your best birthday yet.


	4. Block Him

You think you’d be used to it by now. The horrible remarks from the man who was supposed to love you. The man who society told you was supposed to protect you.

He didn’t.

Your father had always been a cold man. Unkind and uncaring. So after all these years you’d think you’d be used to the abuse.

You weren’t.

Which is why you were now sitting on the floor behind your desk crying quietly. Tony was big on glass walls, to let in more light, so the only way you could get away was to duck behind your desk.

You knew what your father said to you wasn’t true but it didn’t mean that the words didn’t sting. You have two minutes before Tony will be down to go over the project you’re working on, a better communications unit, and you don’t want him to know you’ve been crying.

You wipe your eyes, throw on some lipstick and apply a hair more mascara, you’re throwing the tube back into your desk when you see Tony. The door slides open and he grins at you, but when his eyes meet yours his smile freezes.

“Good afternoon Tony.” You smile.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, his glasses come off and the concern is evident in his eyes. 

“Nothing.” You lie. 

“Don’t lie to me. Your eyes are red, I know you’ve been crying.”

“I’m fine Tony.”

“It was your father again wasn’t it.” He doesn’t even bother making it a question.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You feign ignorance.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. what is that last number that called this office?” Tony asks the AI, not breaking eye contact with you.

“983442-”

“That’s enough F.R.I.D.A.Y.” You cut the AI off. “Fine. Busted. Yes I was crying. Yes my father called.”

“I’m going to block his number from all of the phones in this office.” Tony growls. “That jackass doesn’t have the right to make you feel like this.”

“Tony I’m fine.” You’re a tiny bit worried he’s going to go Ironman on your father’s ass.

“You’re not fine.” He’s pacing back and forth in front of your desk, this isn’t good. You knew this would happen if he saw that you’d been crying. You stand and move around to the other side of the desk and wrap your arms around his waist. You’re one of the few people that could get away with this kind of contact with him, one of the few in the world. He stops pacing and just wraps his arms around you. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispers, “I’m so sorry. You don’t deserve to be treated like this.” He mutters into your hair.

“Thanks Tony.” He presses his lips to the top of your head and you give him a gentle squeeze.

“I’d like it if you blocked him.”

“Done.”


	5. Good for You

Tony had been acting weird lately, well okay weirder. He was normally so loud and flashy, snarky and flirty. But lately, lately he’d been…quiet. And with Tony quiet was not good, he’s like a small child. If they’re quiet you can bet that they’re probably up to something. 

He’s also been avoiding you. Rather than working at the state of the art lab that you were often in he’d been working out of the, sort of functioning one from home. For a while it had made sense, he needed to finalize plans with the new house and the crews that were working there. But now that the house was 98% finished it felt more like he was avoiding you than anything. It’s kind of freaking you out. 

You let yourself into the house and go down to the basement. Punching in your access code the door pops open. Tony glances up and quickly shuts down whatever it was he was doing. 

“I brought lunch.” You say with a smile, acting like you didn’t see him close out of whatever he was working on. 

“Oh, you didn’t need to do that. I could have just ordered a chef.” He laughs a high nervous laugh. 

“If you remembered to eat at all.” You laugh softly and he just stares at you.

“Anyway I got your favorite. Breakfast burger, egg sunny side up, bacon, cheese and sriracha.”

“What did you get for the side?”

“Extra crispy fries.” You say puzzled. 

“Damn it!” He cries.

“What? I thought those were your favorite.”

“They are.” 

“Then what’s the big deal?” You ask alarmed. What is wrong with him?

“You’re too perfect. I can’t. I can’t.”

“Tony what are you talking about? I am far from perfect.”

“For me! You’re perfect for me!” You stare at him in surprise not sure what to say. Luckily he barrels on. “You’re a smart ass, you’re funny, you know all my favorite foods, you drink whisky, you’re smart. I’m nowhere good enough for you!”

“Whoa. Where is this coming from?”

“Never mind.” You step into his way and catch his face in your hands. 

“Tony Stark. You are an amazing man, you may not be perfect but you’re pretty damn amazing to me. This whole week I thought you were avoiding me because I’d done something wrong. I was crushed. I’ve never felt this way about anyone, I needed to be here.”

“But I’m a sarcastic, narcissistic, self centered, asshole.”

“No you’re not. If you were all those things you wouldn’t have pushed me away. You would have pursued a relationship regardless of how good or bad you thought you were for me.”

“See. You’re so smart.” He mutters then his lips are crushing yours. He pulls your body flush against his as is tongue sweeps your mouth. Oh no, you’ve never felt this way before but boy do you like it.


	6. Can I Kiss You?

10… The countdown has begun. Another year over a new one beginning. You glance around the room. Last year had been a hell of a year, not necessarily in a bad way. You’d joined the Avengers and had found people that weren’t afraid of you but accepted you. 

9… Tony catches your eye and raises a glass and an eyebrow causing you to smile. You nod and he brings over a flute of champagne, he hands it over and gives you a soft smile. “My dear.”

“Merci.” You mutter. Tony had been one of the only members of the team that you had been able to communicate with for a while. Your English still wasn’t great but the group of you could communicate well enough. Tony and Natasha would translate for you when it was needed and Steve’s French was passable. 

8… “You look beautiful tonight. Great dress. Did I buy that?” He asks talking a little too fast, you look at him puzzled. 

“Thank you?” You ask and he laughs softly. 

“I’m sorry. Did I speak too quickly?” He smiles over at you and you nod taking a sip of the champagne. “You look beautiful. Did I buy that dress?”

“Ah, thank you and yes. I believe so, F.R.I.D.A.Y. said it was a gift from you.” 

“I have good taste.”

7… “Dance with me?” He says quietly. 

“Oh. Uh, I’m all feet. Is that the expression?” Tony grins, he tries not to laugh at you when you say something wrong but he doesn’t always succeed. 

“No, it’s I have two left feet.” You furrow your brow, “I know it’s weird. It’s okay if you’re not very good. We can just sway.”

“Okay.” You say hesitantly. He wraps your smaller hand in his and leads you out to the small dance floor. Natasha and Clint are there, moving beautifully, Bucky has convinced Wanda to join him and he’s much better than you would have thought a man his size would be. Scott and Hope are attempting to dance but you can’t really tell who’s leading. Typical in their relationship. 

6… His hand is warm on the open back of your dress. It’s like heat you’ve never felt before which is strange considering you’re able to light things on fire with a flick of your wrist. Fire can’t harm you, at least you thought that until you felt the heat coming off of Tony. 

“Are you okay?” He whispers those brown eyes full of concern. 

“Just trying not to fall.” You whisper back and he throws his head back in a laugh. People stare but Tony’s never been one to care about that. 

5… “You wanna get out of here?” You’ve heard the line before, just never from him. 

“What do you have in mind?”

“I want to show you something.” You give a small nod and he takes your hand and leads you to a back room where he’s storing an Iron Man suit. 

“Tony I’ve seen your suit before.” You say with a laugh as he lets go of your hand and steps into the mold. 

“I know. But have you ever flown?” 

“What?” The suit has encased him now and he holds a hand out to you. “Are you sure you won’t drop me?”

“You don’t trust me?” The face shield snaps back and he looks hurt. 

“Of course I do Tony. But that does not mean I have no fear.”

“You’re scared.”

“Yes. That is what I mean.” You nod, eyes wide.

“I’ve got you.” He coos.

4… He cradles you in his arms and you hold tightly to his neck. “Ready?” His voice is muffled and you can’t see his face but you can tell he’s watching you closely. 

“Yes.” The two of you launch into the air and as the ground falls away from you the breath leaves your lungs. 

“Breathe!” He calls over the pounding of your ears. You’re really not too high, higher than any of the buildings but still, you can see the cars moving. 

“Tony! C'est incroyable!” 

“Et vous êtes trop.” You look at him in surprise. He thinks you’re incredible?

3… He doesn’t say anything after that, just flies you over the city. You’re glad you decided to come out to California for the New Year, New York City was so cold. A few minutes later you see where you’re going, to the top of the Stark building. He sets you down on shaky legs and when you stumble his hands are there to catch your waist and help steady you. 

“Zut.”

“Language.” He chides knowing you swore. 

“Oh please, you’re the last person to scold me for language. How many of them do you know how to say fuck in?”

“Six.” You laugh and turn toward the ocean. 

“Where do they shoot off the fireworks?” You hear the suit opening and his hand brushes the small of your back. 

“There.” He points. 

2… Moments later the sky lights up. 

“Is it midnight?”

“No.”

“Do they always go early?” A cool breeze goes by and you slide closer to him. You could just start a small fire but this way seems to have less damage and more comfort. He wraps an arm around you and you sigh softly. 

“They start at the one minute mark then they get way amped up when it hits midnight.”

“Amped up?” You ask in confusion. 

“Like they go crazy.”

“Ah.” He laughs softly, “What?” You question. 

“I just love teaching you English. You’ve come a long way in six months.”

“I’ve had good teachers. My accent is still bad though.”

“No. Your accent is adorable.”

1… You like how his arms are wrapped around you. You lean against him as the fireworks continue and he sighs softly causing you to look up at him. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m just really enjoying being up here with you. It’s a beautiful night. I’m here with a beautiful woman. Things couldn’t get much better.” 

“Oh Tony!” You laugh but when you look up at him you instantly sober. There’s something in his eyes you can’t read. 

“Puis-je t'embrasser?”

“Oui.” His lips are soft but demanding, they demand every ounce of your attention. His tongue sweeps the inside of your mouth and you’re sure you’ve started on fire. You don’t even notice the fireworks exploding across the sky, you don’t notice the cheers from below as the new year rolls in. All you notice is Tony.


	7. The Starks

“Mr. Stark!” You call your heels clicking loudly on the tiles of his building. The once young and dashing Tony Stark hasn’t slowed down with age. Really other than the wrinkles and the grey hair that streaks through not only his hair but his beard as well he’s virtually unchanged from his Avenger days. “Mr. Stark! Please!” You cry shoving one of those unruly auburn curls out of your face. You cut in front of him, finally successfully blocking his path. “I know that you probably don’t want to deal with me, some random woman, but I need to speak with you!” 

“Set up a meeting.”

“I’ve already tried that! Twice!” You protest before he tries to go around you again.

“Please it will only take a moment!”

“That’s longer than I have.” He dismisses you again and slips by you with ease, continuing his way to his car. 

“You’re my only hope!”

“Talk to Ms. Marvel or Spider-Man. I don’t do that Avenger shit anymore.”

“I know. That’s not why I need your help.”

“If this is a consultation-”

“It’s not. Mr. Stark I need some of your bone marrow. My daughter, she’s four, she’s sick. Really sick.”

“And you think I’m just going to give you some of my bone marrow?”

“I just need to know if you’re a match.”

“Why me?”

“Because families are the first place they check. Mom wasn’t a match and I wasn’t so I’m hoping you might be. Please.” He staring with a look that’s part annoyed, part confused and maybe just a tiny bit angry. 

“What do you mean family? I don’t have any family.”

“Pepper Potts is my mom. She told me you were my dad, she only told me because Monica is so sick. Please. I wouldn’t be here, I wouldn’t have told you if it literally wasn’t life or death.”

“Pepper?” He breathes like it’s a name he hasn’t even thought of for years. “I need proof.”

“We can do a DNA test but I need to know if your bone marrow will work now.” You’re hardly daring to hope, your mom had been against this plan the whole time but you couldn’t just stand by. 

“What about her Dad?”

“He died. In Afghanistan. His parents and sister weren’t a match either. Please Mr. Stark I know I’m asking a lot but she’s only four and she’s my whole world. I don’t want-”

“Okay.” He cuts you off. “What hospital is she at?”

“Children’s.” 

A half hour later you’re leading him into your daughter’s hospital room. Monica is sound asleep but your mom isn’t, she gives you a sad smile. 

“She fell asleep about twenty minutes ago.” She whispers. 

“Thanks mom. Can you call the nurse?”

“Why?”

“He agreed.” You look at her puzzled then turn and realize Tony Stark isn’t behind you anymore. He didn’t change his mind did he? The horror runs through you and you dash to the door. He’s standing just out of view, looking anxious. “Mr. Stark?”

“Tony. Please.” He says quietly his brown eyes bore into yours. “She’s here isn’t she. Pepper.”

“Yes. She still loves you you know.”

“How do you know?”

“I used to tease her about her celebrity crush on you. Before I knew.” You take his hand gently and then ease him into the room. You hear your mom take in a shaky breath. 

“Tony.” She whispers. 

“Hi Pep.” He whispers back. “So, you’re a mom.”

“I know I should have told you Tony-”

“A hot mom.” He says as a smirk crosses his face and your mom lets out a little laugh.

“Oh Tony.” 

“Did you page the nurse?” You ask. 

“Yes.” You lead your dad to the spot next to your mom and gesture for him to sit down. The nurse comes in a few minutes later and when you explain the situation to her she goes to get the cheek swab. Tony does it without hesitation and the nurse promises to get the lab on it immediately. You’re not going to kid yourself and pretend it’s not because of who the man is. After a few minutes of awkward silence you stand. 

“I’m going to go get some coffee. Either of you want some?”

“Please.” Your mom says. 

“Black.” Tony confirms with a smile, “Thank you.” You nod, snatch up your purse and head out. Hopefully when you get back they’ll be more comfortable with one another. You get the three coffees and make your way back up to Monica’s room. They’re talking when you get there so you pause at the door and listen. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Tony.” 

“Why didn’t you?”

“I found out right after your fight with Steve. Rhodey was hurt. You were broken. I didn’t want you to have to take on the responsibility of raising a baby. The longer I waited the harder it got to tell you. She’s just like you Tony. Smart, stubborn, funny, brave. And she’s got your eyes.” 

“I noticed that. Your smile, and,” he chuckles, “your ability to get me to do things I don’t want to.”

“Like I said, she’s stubborn.” 

“I wish I could have known her growing up. Did she ever ask about me?”

“She did. I told her you were a hero and needed to focus on saving the world. Not just keeping us safe. You’ve got time to get to know her now, and your granddaughter.”

“I never stopped loving you Virginia Potts.” You can’t help the smile that grows on your face. Maybe your mom will get the happy ending she deserves. 

“I didn’t stop loving you either Tony.”

“Can we try this again? I’m out of the Avenger business, well the dangerous part. I still build them gadgets and pay for stuff.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” 

“Okay Tony. Let’s try again.” You take a few steps back then make it obvious you’re coming into the room. 

“I’ve got the coffees.” You say passing each of your parents, your parents, their cups. 

The three of you settle into comfortable conversation. Your mom telling your dad stories from when you were a kid. Your dad laughing in all the right places. You’re blushing like crazy at some of the more, embarrassing, ones she decides to share.

You tell him about your work as an engineer and he seems more than a little impressed. The second the doctor taps on the door you freeze. You feel like the air has been sucked from your lungs. You grab your moms hand and she holds yours tightly. A third surprises you and covers both of your hands, a calloused thumb rubbing gently. Your eyes meet the hopeful brown ones of your dad and the doctor says what you’ve been waiting to hear. 

“He’s a match.”


	8. So Old

You’re nervous about meeting his, friends? You’re not sure what to call them since they’re more family than friends but they also all work together. That makes them co-workers so they must be co-friends-family.

Whatever.

They’re the most important people in his life and you need to make a good impression.

You’re head over heels for Tony Stark. He’s charming, sarcastic, a little bit of a walking disaster but you’re completely smitten. You’ve been playing with the edge of your black skirt since you got into the car.

“Baby.” Tony says gently, “They’re going to love you.”

“I think I’m going to vomit.” You groan dropping your head into your hands. Tony laughs and pulls at one of your hands, weaving his fingers through yours he brings one to his lips and presses a kiss there.

“Come on sweetheart.” You hadn’t even noticed the car had stopped. He climbs out then and you do the same, meeting him halfway around the car you anxiously grip his arm, sliding your fingers between his. You follow him into the large facility and onto an elevator. He wraps his arms around your waist and pulls your back flush against his front.

“Relax baby.” He mutters before pressing a kiss to the swoop of your neck and shoulder. You drop your head back against his chest and close your eyes, taking a deep breath you force yourself to chill out. They’re just people. The doors slide open and you stay where you are, taking one final calling breath.

“Okay, let’s do this.” You lead him out of the elevator, shoulders square and head held high.

“That’s my girl.” He smiles over at you before calling to the three men in the room.

“Steve! Bucky! Thor! I’ve got someone I want you to meet.” The three men stand and they’re huge. “This is my girlfriend.”

“Finally. He hasn’t shut the hell up about you for weeks. I’m Bucky.” The metal armed brunette reaches out with a smile.

“Hi.”

“He’s literally a hundred years old.” Tony whispers loudly and Bucky rolls his eyes.

“Yea but you won’t look this good at a hundred.” Bucky teases back.

“I’m Steve.” The blue eyed, short haired man tells you with a wave.

“He’s 99.” Tony mock murmurs to you, making sure that Steve hears him.

"I am Thor.” The last man tells you.

“And how old is Thor?” You ask Tony with a grin.

“Over 1000.” Tony tells you with a grin.

“Are the rest of the Avengers all so old?” You blurt out, wide eyed. Tony bursts out laughing as you slap a hand over your mouth. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean it like it came out!” None of the three look offended, quite the opposite actually, Steve has a wide grin on his face. Bucky is watching Tony howl with laughter with a raised brow and Thor is chuckling.

“Oh god babe.” Tony pants, “I fucking love you.” You stare at him in surprise, he’s never told you he loves you before, “Oh that was amazing. But no, most of the team is much younger.” His eyes meet yours and his forehead crinkles in confusion.

“What’s wrong?”

“You love me?”

“Hell yes I do.” He says pulling you to him and planting a kiss on your mouth.

“Awwwww.” The three men chorus and you pull away from him with a small smirk.

“I know it’s been a while since you guys have gotten any action but this is called kissing.” You tease and they pretend to be wounded for a second before Steve pulls the other two away.

“She’s a perfect match for you Stark. Don’t fuck it up.” He says before following Bucky and Thor out of the room.

“You gonna fuck it up Stark?” You ask with a raised brow.

"Not a chance babe.” He says before kissing you again.


	9. Real

It was easy. Too easy to play the vapid but hot blonde on the rich and famous Tony Stark’s arm. People would constantly underestimate you, you were just a prop in his world and that suited your needs just fine. It made your job a hell of a lot easier to play the simpleton. The sexy blonde. The arm candy.

But if people really knew Tony Stark at all they’d know that he could never be with a woman who was actually stupid. He was too smart to deal with an airhead.

“Hello gorgeous.” He says with a smirk, wrapping one arm around your waist pulling you to him.

“Are you looking in a mirror again?” You tease running a hand down his tie. You can feel the slight scarring from where he had the reactor in his chest.

“Very funny.” He says rolling his eyes at you. “Seriously. You look beautiful.”

“Thank you Tony.”

“Shall we?” He asks offering you his arm. You take it and the two of you head out of the tower and to where the limo is waiting to take you to the gala.

It’s not a long drive, maybe five minutes. You double check your gun as well as the two crazy sharp ‘hair accessories’ in your hair.

“I made you a little something.” Tony tells you pulling a long box out of his pocket. He opens it and you’re surprised to see a diamond necklace with a sapphire hanging from the middle.

“You made it?” You ask him puzzled, “As in you designed it?”

“Oh sweetheart.” He chuckles, “I hid a blaster in my watch, of course it’s not just jewelry.” You roll your eyes at him but can’t hide the grin.

“Alright smartass, what is it?” You ask looking back down at the necklace.

“It’s a homing device but also, if you pull the blue stone off it’s an explosive.”

“You made me the most beautiful explosive I’ve ever seen. Thank you Tony.” You tell him pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “Put it on for me?” He does his fingers brushing gently against the nape of your neck.

“You ready for this?” He asks as the car slows to a stop.

“Ready to play your stupid little piece of ass? Always.” Honestly it’s not like it’s hard pretending to be attracted to him. It never has been.

Happy opens the door and you slide out, then take the arm Tony offers you. You play your part perfectly, flirting with Tony, acting like you don’t know what’s going on. Extracting the information you need out of your target is embarrassingly easy. It’s truly amazing what a low cut dress can do to a man.

Just apparently not the man you want. Tony seems 100% unaffected by you. It’s maddening. You only took these assignments because of your stupid crush on him.

You ride back to the tower in silence. Something unusual for you and Tony. He’s staring at you suspiciously throughout the ride. You slip out of the car quickly make your way inside. You’re not mad at him, it’s just too hard to be around him right now. You punch the button for the elevator, usually it’s fast but for some reason the elevator seems to be taking its sweet time to get down to the lobby.

“What’s going on?” Tony asks joining you at the elevator.

“Nothing. I’m just tired.”

“I know you better than that. Something’s bothering you. Did someone say something?”

“No. Tony honestly I’m just tired.” The elevator doors slide open and you step inside. He follows you in the punches in the code for the living quarters.

“Friday. This elevator is on lockdown.”

“Excuse me?” You snap folding your arms as you glare over at him.

“We are not leaving this elevator until you tell me what’s going on.” Tony says evenly, both hands shoved into his pockets he leans back against the wall and waits.

“It’s nothing!”

“No. It’s not.”

“Tony!” You cry in irritation.

“Yes dear?” You let out a frustrated groan then turn away from him.

“I just- I don’t feel like I’m good enough.” You mutter, head hung low.

“Who do I need to go scare the shit out of? Who made you feel that way?”

“You.” The word comes out on a breath and you’re not even sure he heard it. At least not until his hand is on one of your arms.

“Please look at me.” His voice is low, gentle. You turn toward him and when your watery eyes meet his steady brown ones your breath is practically knocked from your lungs. “I-I don’t know what to say. I’m so sorry. How?”

“I know it was pretend Tony. I know it wasn’t real but somewhere along the lines it became real for me.”

“Oh thank god.” He grins down at you.

“Thank god?” That’s not the reaction you were expecting.

“Yea.” He laughs before crushing your mouth with his. His beard is rough against your cheeks where it scrapes your skin. “I always hoped it wasn’t an act.” He mutters before kissing you again. One hand curls around the back of your head and the other one pulls your body flush against his. You pull away from him just far enough to look up at him.

“This is real right?”

“Yea Sweetheart. It’s real.” He grins before kissing your nose. “But I can pinch you if you wanna be sure.” Tony flirts his hand drifting lower. You laugh then kiss him again. Oh yes, this was real alright.


	10. Operation Whoops

Being an Agent of Shield meant that injuries were going to happen. A bullet wound here, a knife slice there. Bumps and bruises and broken bones, all commonplace. So when you came crutching into Tony’s lab one day it isn’t a completely uncommon occurrence.

“Hey hot stuff.” He calls seeing you over some of his machinery.

“Yea I’m lookin’ real hot right now.” You grumble as you crutch your way toward him. Black cast around your lower right leg sticking out awkwardly. You almost whack it on one of his many moving machines, hopping out of the way at the last second. Unfortunately you’re still not very coordinated with the crutches and your hopping has thrown you seriously off balance. “Shit!” You cry falling to the floor.

“Are you okay?” Tony asks hurrying around the countertop and to your side. He reaches down a hand, that you take, and he pulls you back to your good foot. “What happened?”

“I’m fine. Just almost ran into some of your stuff so when I went to move over I lost my balance.” Your explain getting the crutches tucked back under your armpits.

“No I mean what happened? How did you break your, ankle? Or is it your foot?”

“Ankle.” You tell him slowly making your way to the chair he’s pulling toward you.

“I’m still waiting to hear what happened.” Tony prompts.

“You’re going to laugh at me.”

“No, I won’t.” He argues and you level him with a look, “Cross my heart.” He crosses the room and draws an X over the primitive arc reactor that saved his life. You chuckle softly and roll your eyes.

“Okay, fine. I was late to a meeting with Hill and I rounded a corner not knowing it was wet and I wiped out.” You look up at Tony and see him fighting to hold back a smile. “Go ahead. Laugh.”

“I’m not laughing.” He says tightly, honestly doing his best not to laugh.

“You shouldn’t be. It was Dum-E’s fault. I thought floor day was Thursday.”

“It is?”

“Well Dum-E is doing them on a Tuesday.” Tony hurries to one of his many computer screens and, after some rapid typing, swears softly.

“How can I make this up to you?” He asks turning to face you.

“What?”

“The programming got messed up so this is my fault. How can I make it up to you?”

“You already have, you admitted you messed up.” You tease.

“Seriously, beautiful, how can I make it up to you?” You stare at him quizzically, this isn’t really his fault. “I know!” He cries seizing the back of the rolling chair you’re sitting in. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., cancel the rest of my appointments today. Begin operation whoops.”

“Operation whoops?” You ask craning your neck to look at him over your shoulder.

“You’ll see.” He says, the chair careening wildly he’s moving so rapidly.

“Tony. Can you slow down please?”

“Sorry gorgeous.” He wheels you into his room, then to the bathroom where hot water is already pouring into the tub. Tony dumps some of those amazing smelling bubbles he uses into the water. “First. Bath, take as long as you want, let F.R.I.D.A.Y. know if you need more hot water. Then, it’s massage time, I’ve been studying.” He smirks at you, “Then dinner. From Giacchino’s.”

“You sure you wanna use this whole thing when you haven’t fucked up?”

“Well. I’m hoping that you have a wonderfully relaxing day so when I have to bribe you, or beg forgiveness some other time you remember how great this was.”

You shake your head and laugh softly.

Tony leaves the room then and you strip down and sink into the tub, cast hanging over the edge of side. You almost fall asleep before Tony taps on the door.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed me that the water temperature was below 65 and that your average temp is 86. Just checking to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m good. Cold now but I was almost asleep so I’m glad you knocked.”

“Let me know if you need any help.”

“You just wanna see me naked!” You tease and you hear him laugh through the door. It takes some maneuvering but you’re able to get yourself out of the tub, dry and into the fluffy robe Tony’d given you for Christmas last year. You crutch out to his room and see that he’s got a massage chair set up.

“How was your bath?” He asks helping ease you into the odd chair.

“Wonderful.” You tell him and he hums approvingly. Tony spends the next twenty minutes working the muscles of your back. He doesn’t talk much, just enough to ask if there’s enough pressure or anywhere you’d like him to work. Ten minutes after he’s done dinner arrives, you’re not surprised to see it’s your favorite. Chicken Alfredo, extra sauce.

You spend the rest of the night chatting with Tony, just enjoying his company. He easily lifts you and carries you to his bed where you both lay back against the pillows.

“What movie do you wanna watch?” He asks turning his face toward you from his pillow.

“How the Grinch Stole Christmas.” You tell him without hesitation causing him to laugh.

“I should’ve guessed.” He starts the movie and is asleep before The Grinch messes with the post office. You look over at Tony, a small smile pulls at your lips as a snore escapes his mouth. You snuggle into his side and even in his sleep his arm wraps around you pulling you to him.

Your best friend was kind of nuts, but he was yours.


	11. A Good Man

Tony was pissed. Like, ready to punch a hole in the wall pissed and nothing anyone said was going to calm him down. You’d even called the big guns, Pepper Potts, to break the news and, after having up on her, he’d still stormed through the compound fuming.

“Tony Stark at least take the car!” You cry as he goes to step into one of his Ironman suits. He pauses then looks over at you.

“You heard what they’re calling him.” He snaps.

“Yea but it’d be way cooler to drive off in one of your cars than to have Ironman carry him off.” Tony looks thoughtful, then smirks over at you.

“You’re coming with, I need arm candy.”

“What?”

“Come on.” He’s already stalking away from you. He climbs into the Audi and revs the engine, “Come on!” He calls and you climb in next to him.

It doesn’t take as long as you thought it would to get from the compound all the way to The City.

“FRIDAY where is Peter?” Tony asks the AI

“3392 Beam Street.”

“Get me there as fast as you can.”

“On it Boss.”

“Wait. Do you have a tracker on Peter?” You ask Tony, “Really?”

“Of course I have GPS on the kid. I have GPS on pretty much everyone on the team.”

“Do you have a tracker on me?” He doesn’t answer you, “Tony.” You warn.

“Maybe.” He draws out the word, not looking at you.

“Tony!” You cry exasperated. “That’s so creepy!”

“Hey, being connected to me isn’t exactly safe. I’m just trying to protect you.”

“Yea? It’s still creepy that you didn’t tell me.” You grouch and he chuckles pulling in front of a house, there are cars everywhere so Tony just stops at the end of the driveway blocking the cars in.

“When I says Penis you say Parker! Penis! Penis!” You can vaguely hear the teenager call. You grab Tony’s arm before he can go storming into the house.

“Breathe.” You mumble before using your magic to completely change your outfit. Something more, arm candy, and Tony whistles lowly.

“You’re gonna have these high school boys lusting after you.”

“I know. And yet the only one I care about is Peter, let’s see how red I can turn those ears shall we?” You tell him with an arched brow.

“You’re an evil genius aren’t you?” He asks, grinning over at you. 

“You have no idea.” You smirk at him then the two of you waltz into the party like you live there.

“Hey, can you cut the music?” Tony asks and you do, then start “Shoot to Thrill” causing the party to come to a grinding halt.

“What the hell?” The kid whose been acting as the DJ cries and you and Tony both recognize the voice as the one who’d been picking on Peter. “Who the fuck is fuckin with the music?”

“That’d be me.” You say, cutting the music again. His mouth drops open.

“Where’s Peter Parker?” Tony asks and the teens all murmur and shift awkwardly. “Don’t make me ask again.” Tony warns. Sure enough Peter comes stumbling forward, his ears a deep shade of red.

“H-hey Mr. Stark. Jinx. Did-did I miss an appointment or something?”

“No Pete.” You coo, removing your arm from Tony’s and making your way to the teenager. You lean in close, rest your forearms on his shoulders and whisper “Tony heard you were being bullied by this piece of shit and wanted to do something about it. Grab Ned and let’s go.”

“Go?” He asks, loud enough for some of the crowd to hear.

“Yea kid. I need you out in LA this weekend, Aunt May gave me permission. You too Ned. Nice hat.” Ned’s mouth is hanging open at the sound of his name being spoken by Ironman.

“Do you mind?” You ask plucking the hat off of Ned’s head, when he shakes it you do a little magic and change it to a more expensive looking version of it. “Much better.” You wink and put it back on his head. “Come on boys!” You call turning away from them and heading for the door.

“Hey! Wait! What about the music?”

“Hmm?” You ask, over your shoulder.

“The music.”

“You’re Flash right?” The boy nods, “Yea, I’ve heard how you’ve been treating my favorite intern. Be thankful I don’t do worse.” You sneer before snapping your fingers and making all of his equipment disappear. “That’ll come back when you honestly feel remorseful for your behavior.” His mouth drops open and he makes an irritated noise. “Oh, and mom and dad won’t be able to buy you a new one, none of them will work. If you go after Peter or any of his friends again I’ll do so much worse. And don’t think I won’t know.” You flick your fingers and a blue ball of light flies into his chest, he proceeds to freak out and you roll your eyes.

“Let’s go.” Tony says corralling Peter and Ned toward the door.”

“MJ! Come on!” Peter calls and a pretty African American girl with messy curls hurries over to your little group of teenagers.

It’s not until you’re outside that any of the teens talk, both Ned and Peter are freaking out. MJ seems cool as can be but you can tell she’s a little shaken.

“Alright. Let’s go get some pizza.” Tony says as you call climb into the car.

You take the three teenagers out on the town that night, Tony is quiet but clearly enjoying himself in the company of the three teens. You get to know Peter’s best friends and although he doesn’t know it both of his friends know he’s Spider-Man. You’re glad he’s got people like them in his life.

It’s well after midnight when you drop MJ off at home. You wait until she’s inside before pulling away from the small house.

Ned is next. You protective spells on both of them then Tony brings Peter home. 

“Straight upstairs. No patrol tonight. Falcon and Ant-Man have it.”

“Thanks Mr. Stark.” Peter says sleepily, climbing out of the car, “Hey Mr. Stark?”

“What?”

“Why did you come tonight?”

“Nobody treats my kid that way. Nobody.”

“Okay, thanks Mr. Stark. You too Jinx.”

“Night Junior!” You call and as he shuts the car door and he waves with a little smile on his face. You watch as he goes inside and Tony waits until he’s on the elevator.

“That was a nice thing you did today Tony.” He doesn’t say anything, just grunts softly.

“He’s a good kid.”

“He’s got good role models. You’re a good man Tony Stark. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. We gotta keep that heartless rep going.”

Tony rolls his eyes, then after checking to see if Peter’s light is on, floors it down the street and back toward the compound.


	12. Bullseye

“What’re you making?” You ask, plunking down on the tabletop behind Tony as he works.

“You some armor.”

“Why?” You don’t really need it if you can fly.

“Because you need it.” Tony says not looking up from where he’s welding two pieces of metal together.

“Tony, I can fly.”

“Duh. That makes you an easy target.” You hadn’t thought of that.

“I won’t be able to fly with a bunch of metal attached to me.” You point out, you don’t want him to waste his time on something you won’t be able to use.

“FRIDAY and I already worked that out.” He shoots you a look, “I’m not an idiot.” He huffs and you laugh softly before slipping off of the tabletop you were sitting on and you hug him tightly from behind. He rests a hand on yours and squeezes gently before letting go and getting back to work. You stay in his workshop with him, watching him work is strangely comforting. You’d spent lots of time in this room with him, he’d been one of the few people that could communicate with you when you’d first come to the compound. He’d worked with you on your English and with Natasha’s help you’d quickly begin losing your accent too. It’s hard to blend with an ‘exotic Portuguese accent’, although the wings usually gave you away first.

It doesn’t feel like long but sure enough you stay in Tony’s lab until he’s done building your armor. He convinces you to put it on, not that it takes much convincing, and you’re amazed at how light it actually is. You’re able to move like you don’t have armor covering your wings, torso, thighs, head and neck. Pretty much all the vital places that need to be protected. It moves like a second skin too, it’s truly an incredible piece of work.

“So?”

“It’s incredible Tony. Really incredible.” You tell him flapping your wings a couple times lifting yourself up off of the floor. “I can’t hardly tell it’s there it’s so light.”

“You can hardly tell.” He corrects gently giving you that light smile he usually saves just for you.

“Ah, you know what I meant.” You say landing gently before him.

“Sir?” FRIDAY says getting your attention. “Mr. Parker could use your and Eagle’s aid. He seems to be battling some sort of flying robots.”

“No-Mr. Stark-ow! No it’s fine! I’m fine Mr. Stark-really!” There’s a loud crash on Peter’s end and Tony’s already stepping into a suit.

“Cut the crap kid. We’re already on our way.” Tony says as the roof opens and both you and Tony take to the sky.

The battle is in full swing when you get there. Peter is completely overwhelmed by these somewhat terrifying flying robots. The three of you make quick work of the robots, you’re ripping the head off of one when a rocket comes flying toward you. You don’t have time to react but Tony apparently had as he throws himself in front of you.

It hits him in the torso, causing him to spiral wildly through the air.

“Tony!” You scream diving after him, you catch one of his legs and yank him up away from the ground.

“Spidey!” You call getting Peter’s attention. “Get him somewhere safe, I’ve got some ass to kick.”

“But-“ Peter attempts to protest as you pass off the unconscious Tony.

You spread your wings wide, your new armor gleaming, then shooting straight up into the air lift yourself with a few powerful flaps. You pull your swords and using the sun to block your attack you dive and take out the last two robots.

Taking off the head of one and slicing the other completely in half.

You hurry back to where Peter and Tony are. Peter’s eyes are wide as he stares up at you.

“Is he awake?” Peter’s still staring. “Peter!”

“Here!” He cries then his head tilts to the side and his eyes narrow, “wait what?”

“Tony? Did you do a scan? Anything?”

“Oh, uh no. FRIDAY?”

“The Boss is unconscious, possible fractured rib.”

“Is he okay to move?” You ask.

“Yes.”

“Thanks FRIDAY.” You take Tony’s arms and cross them at the wrist then haul him over your shoulder. His added weight is going to throw you off a little but you should be perfectly able to fly.

“Hey Pete?” You say softly, the teenager looks over at you, “Can you follow us. Just in case. I can’t defend either of us while I’m carrying him.”

“Got it.” You take off with Tony on your back and Peter following closely behind you.

When you get back to the tower you bring Tony directly to the med bay.

It takes a half hour for him to wake up.

“Hey Angel.”

“You’re not dead Tony.” You deadpan from the seat next to his bed.

“You’re still my angel.” He says with a slightly dazed smile.

“And you are an idiot.” You snap, “What were you thinking? You could’ve died!”

“And you would’ve.” He counters softly. You stare at him in surprise. “I have full armor and that thing almost took me out, you don’t have armor that would protect you like mine would. That stuff I made is good for bullets and blades, not rockets. You wouldn’t have stood a chance and I couldn’t let that happen.” He reaches a hand out for you and you take it. “I can’t lose you.” He murmurs, brown eyes searching your face.

“Tony.” You breathe before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. You didn’t know he felt like this about you.

“You missed.”

“Hmm?”

“My lips are here.” He teases tapping his now puckered lips.

“Oh my god. You’re the worst.” You roll your eyes with a breathy laugh.

“Well you know the saying.” Tony says sitting up slowly, you don’t miss the wince.

“What’s that?”

“If at first you don’t succeed, try, try again.” He says looping a hand around the back of your neck. He slowly pulls you in, giving you the opportunity to stop him, then kisses you softly.

“Bullseye.” You whisper against his mouth causing him to laugh before pulling you flush against him once more.


	13. Not For Me

“Tony?” You call softly as you make your way through the genius’s workshop. You know he’s in here somewhere, FRIDAY had told you he was here. “Tony Stark!” You call a bit more aggressively.

“What?” Comes Tony’s grouchy reply. He’s been avoiding you for the last few days. Even blowing you off as your date for a gala he’d promised to go to with you. He’d sent Steve in his place with the excuse that he ‘was too busy’ to take a night off and go to the gala with you.

“Where are you?”

“Not here. This is the life sized model of Tony Stark.”

“Oh knock it off. FRIDAY told me you were in here.” You say spying his dark head in the back corner of the lab. “I’m here to take you to that charity event you promised to come with me to.”

“Can’t. Too busy. Steve is gonna go.”

“No.” You snap folding your arms over your chest. “I ran into Steve on my way up and we agreed that you need to get out of this stupid room and live a little.”

“Can’t. What if something happens?”

“Then the team can handle it for one night. You promised Tony!”

“I’m not going.”

“What did I do!” You cry, tears forming in your eyes, “what happened? One minute we’re doing everything together and the next you won’t even look at me!”

“It’s nothing.”

“Bullshit!” You sneer wiling a tear from your cheek. The shuddering breath you take pulls Tony’s gaze to yours.

“Are you crying?”

“No.” You lie and Tony stands quickly facing you.

“Why are you crying?”

“Because you’re a stupid asshole.” You snap as you turn away from him to storm away but he catches you around the waist.

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” He mutters into your ear from behind you. His chest is pressed against your back and as you stare at the floor he presses his forehead gently to the side of your head. “This is all on me. I, I’m falling in love with you and you deserve so much better than me.”

“You really are stupid.” You mumble relaxing into him. “I’m head over heels for you Tony.”

“Cap is a better man than I am.”

“But he’s not you. He’s not a snarky, charming, genius with a heart of gold. He’s not you Tony.”

“You, you’d want to give this a go?” Tony asks quietly, like he can’t believe that you’d have feelings for him. That you’d choose him over Steve.

“Absolutely.” You affirm turning your head and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. Tony turns his head and presses his mouth to yours, you can’t help but sigh softly.

“So, a charity event?” Tony says and you grin up at him.

“What charity event?” You ask before kissing him again.


End file.
